Season One
The first season of RoPaul's Drag Race began airing on July 13, 2017. The main judging panel included RoPaul, Jax, and Sunny; with guest judging from Rhonda, Dyna, and Mana. Twelve drag competitors competed for the title of "America's Next Drag superstOr." The prizes for the winner were a one-year supply of Anastasia Beverly Hills cosmetics, a cash prize of $100,000, and a crown and scepter provided by Shandar. Contestants Contestant Progress : This contestant won the challenge. : This contestant received positive critiques but was ultimately safe. : This contestant was on the winning team and was safe. : This contestant did not receive critiques and was safe. : This contestant received critiques and was safe. : This contestant received negative critiques but was ultimately safe. : This contestant had to lip-sync and survived. : This contestant had to lip-sync and lost. Lip-syncs : This contestant was eliminated after their first time in the bottom two. : This contestant was eliminated after their second time in the bottom two. : This contestant was eliminated after their third time in the bottom two. : The contestant was eliminated after the first round of the finale lip-sync tournament : The contestant was eliminated after the second round of the finale lip-sync tournament. Episodes 1: Sew Much Fabric, Sew Little Time Entrance • Runway • Critiques The season began with eleven drag queens and one drag king entering the workroom. In order, they were: Pussy Poppins, Morphine, Gretchen Valesca, Bloo Beans, Elissa Catharsis, Dorothy Gay, Ebony Dark’ness, Epiphany, Innalotta Payne, Robert, Epiqua Uniqua, and Donna Rosé. On the runway, the contestants were asked to pick an outfit/print and create an outfit using their chosen material. Pussy was declared the winner due to her avant-garde silk gown, with Elissa’s paper look and Dorothy’s plaid look being right behind her. Robert and Donna were declared the bottom two, with Ebony almost landing herself in hot water. They were asked to lip sync to Jane Child’s "Don't Wanna Fall In Love,” but neither made an impression on RoPaul – and thus, were both sent home. In Untucked, Dorothy began brooding over her critiques, and felt that Pussy’s win was undeserved. Some other queens agreed, though Pussy mostly ignored the shade. The main drama of the evening, however, came from Morphine and Ebony. Morphine claimed that Ebony copied her goth persona, though Ebony fired back claiming that Morphine plagiarized her and Pussy’s work on the runway. The two entered a screaming match, who hurled insults ranging from “busted” to “trashy.” 2: Catfish'd Challenge • Runway • Critiques In week two, the queens were challenged to create a dating profile for the hottest new dating app Catfish’d. On the runway, they were asked to create a look inspired by a famous painting. Elissa’s “Star Dancer” look and Morphine’s performance in the challenge landed the two in the top, but it was Dorothy’s abstract Picasso look that gave her the edge. Ebony, Epiphany and Bloo were all equally deserving of the bottom, so past performance was used to single out Epiphany as the final safe queen. Ebony and Bloo were asked to lip sync to Carly Rae Jepsen’s “Your Type,” where Ebony swiftly eliminated her competitor. In Untucked, Dorothy’s win caused the room to erupt into chaos. Gretchen argued that the top three rigged their way into their spot due to prior connections, while Pussy was in disbelief that she was only safe. Dorothy intentionally spilled a drink on Pussy, causing the latter to smash a cup in the former’s face. Pussy declared that Dorothy was secretly She-Hulk in disguise, and too butch to be on the show. Ebony then went after Morphine, stating that she resembled a Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Halloween special, and challenged her to take Bloo’s spot in the lip-sync. 3: Cooking By the Book Challenge • Runway • Critiques In week three, the contestants were split up into two teams. Dorothy and Ebony were declared team captains for winning the challenge and the lip-sync, respectively. Dorothy’s team consisted of herself, Elissa, Morphine, and Epiqua; while Ebony’s team consisted of herself, Pussy, Innalotta, and Gretchen. Epiphany was not picked, and was given the option of going solo or choosing a team to work with. Ultimately, she chose to join Dorothy’s team. The contestants were then asked to host their own cooking shows, with Dorothy’s team airing “Grub Club” and Ebony’s team airing “Bitchin’ Kitchen.” Ebony and Pussy decided that their team’s meal would be an insulting recipe for the other competitors, while Elissa decided that her team should make their humor sexual. On the runway, the queens were asked to serve under the sea. Ultimately, Bitchin’ Kitchen was declared the better show, and everyone on the team became safe – but Ebony and Pussy’s mermaid-inspired looks, as well as the leadership skills they possessed when planning their skit, earned them a joint-win. Elissa and Epiqua were praised for their segment, while Morphine was criticized for her runway. Dorothy and Epiphany’s segment was deemed the worst of the night, and they were asked to lip-sync to “Oh No!” by Marina and the Diamonds, where Dorothy came out on top. In Untucked, there were two clear factions that had formed along team lines. Ebony’s clique stood firmly against Dorothy’s clique, and the derogatory comments thrown during the kitchen segments only further enhanced it. 4: The Deadliest Snatch Challenge • Runway • Critiques In week four, the queens were asked to perform their best celebrity impersonation in the Snatch Game, and serve a global look on the runway. Epiqua’s Taylor Swift was declared the best of the night, though the judges criticized her Jamaican runway for relying too heavily on flag motifs. Morphine’s Hillary Clinton started off rocky, though eventually won over the judges, and her French Marie Antoinette-inspired runway was applauded for being polished. However, it was Elissa’s Lana Del Rey impersonation and avant-garde Swedish warrior look that gave her the edge as well as her first win. Dorothy’s Rachel Reilly impersonation and risky niqab runway was also well-received, and she was declared safe. Pussy, Ebony, Gretchen, and Innalotta were identified as the bottom four (coincidentally, they were the winning team from last week). As Pussy and Ebony just came from winning, Gretchen and Innalotta were asked to lip-sync to “Kill V. Maim” by Grimes. Shockingly, Innalotta was defeated by Gretchen, making her the fifth queen eliminated. 5: Feels Like Homme 6: Ultimate Tukken